


Loki the Pink-Skinned/Tiny Jötun

by Batsutousai



Series: Song Parodies [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of <i>Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer</i> and <i>The Avengers</i>. Two versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki the Pink-Skinned/Tiny Jötun

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying there are _two_ versions of parody for this song/fandom match. This is based off my _Avengers_ fic, [_Christmas Tunes_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488439) (part of the  Shattered Glass series), wherein Clint Barton made a parody of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ based on Loki, then he and Tony Stark revised it. I got a lot of requests for the full version of this parody – I only had a couple lines in the fic – so here it is.  
>  The first version is Clint's, the second is the one Clint and Tony re-wrote together.

**_Loki the Pink-Skinned Jötun_**  
Parody of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and _The Avengers_ \-- Clint Barton's version

_Loki the pink-skinned Jötun,  
didn't like swinging swords.  
And if you ever met him,  
you'd think him a pretty girl._

_All of the other children,  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Loki  
join them in the training fields._

_Then one Monday evening,  
Loki came to say,  
"Humans with your freedom of thought,  
won't you become my slaves tonight?"_

_Then we Avengers kicked his ass,  
everyone enjoyed a party.  
Loki the pink-skinned Jötun,  
was carted home in misery!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _Loki the Tiny Jötun_**  
Parody of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and _The Avengers_ \-- Clint Barton and Tony Stark's revised version

_Loki the tiny Jötun,  
wasn't very big at all.  
Though if you ever saw him,  
you might not think the same._

_All of the other Jötun,  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Loki  
join in any Jötun games._

_Then one eve in Jötunheim,  
Odin came to say,  
"Loki with your stature so slight,  
won't you act my son from this night?"_

_And, oh, how the Æsir loved him,  
and they shouted out with glee,  
Loki the tiny Jötun,  
you'll be a great king one day!_

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas song parodies rock. ADMIT IT.
> 
> Also, yeah. You can totally see who likes Loki more. XD
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


End file.
